El Ultimo Verano
by MystikaEspiral
Summary: Graduada de la escuela secundaria y la proximidad de la universidad en otoño ¿Qué ahí de la historia de Daria sobre su ultimo verano en Lawndale? Después de los acontecimientos d la película "Is It College Yet"
1. Salvando El Utimo Verano

**Disclaimer: Daria y los personajes asociados son propiedad de MTV. Esto es un fanfic escrito sólo para el entretenimiento. No hay dinero ni mercancías intercambiables. ****Esta es una traducción aprobada de The Last Summer por el creador Richard Lobinske **

Salvando el último verano

La luz del sol de verano atravesaba las cortinas formando una línea luminosa que avanzaba con el paso de la mañana hacia la figura durmiente de pelo castaño rojizo. Al llegar a sus ojos, la luz del sol que avanzo provocó un suave gemido de Daria Morgendorffer y susurró: "Maldita sea", mientras que llegaba a sus gafas. "Si es lo suficientemente tarde como para que me el sol me de, será mejor que me mueva antes de que Helena lance un millar de barcos a Lawndale para despertarme", masculló Daria mientras que hizo a un lado la sabana y se ajustó el camisón que llevaba de Mark Twain.

Mirando alrededor de las paredes acolchadas grisácea de su habitación, ella se detuvo en el trofeo de Diane Fossey que había recibido ayer en la graduación, y se permitió una pequeña sonrisa orgullosa. Después de años de sensación de que pocos o ninguno en Lawndale hayan notado siempre su trabajo, era una sensación agradable. La sonrisa se formo en una ligera sonrisa al recordar el discurso que hizo mientras ella caminaba hacia el podio, y le hubiera gustado tener fotos de las reacciones de su grado. Su sonrisa se redujo a una mueca, _me pregunto Tom que habría dicho de él_, cruzó por su mente espontáneamente. La sacudida en el estómago fue seguido por un dicho, "Y el bastardo todavía me hace sufrir como el infierno", como se pone en a la puerta, tratando de poner la relación que acaba de finalizar en su conciencia.

* * *

Duchado, fresco y vestido con una camiseta verde, pantalones vaqueros y en sus botas favoritas, estaba empezando a sentirse lista para enfrentar el mundo, o por lo menos hasta que su madre y su necesidad de mantenerla ocupada y "comprometida con el resto de nosotros". "Buenos días cariño" dijo Helen en el momento justo que iba a bajar por las escaleras. "¿Quieres algo para desayunar?" En un tono más bajo, agregó, "¿O sería más apropiado el almuerzo?"

Daria respondió mientras comenzó a bajar las escaleras: "O está bien, siempre y cuando se vaya bien con el café." En la cocina, se sirvió una taza, abrió una tarta de azúcar y se acercó a la mesa.

Su padre, Jake, levantó la vista del periódico y soltó una alegre, "buenos días Kiddo, ¿cómo se siente el primer día de libertad?" cuando ella se sentó y cogió una sección del periódico.

"Al igual que cualquier otro, aunque siento que la parte de libertad va a ser de corta duración", dijo Daria con una mirada de reojo hacia su madre.

"Ahora Daria, usted sabe cómo yo que no quiero este perdiendo este valioso tiempo de su vida sentado sin hacer nada útil", dijo Helen y entrecerró los ojos: "Si usted no está dispuesto a encontrar una actividad útil para el verano, sólo tendré que encontrar uno para usted. Estoy segura que el Sr. O'Neal le encantaría tener tu ayuda otra vez".

"Mamá, si haces eso, voy a necesitar un abogado," fue la refutación de Daria. Ella respiró hondo y miró hacia abajo para continuar. "Después de la aceptación de las universidades y el rechazo, finales, y la ruptura con Tom", mientras ella continuó hablando, dejó caer los hombros un poco más, "¿Podría por favor darme un poco de tiempo para arreglar las cosas antes de tener que encontrar una ocupación útil?" Levantó los ojos para encontrarse con su madre cuando ella terminó.

Ese recordatorio dejó a Helen a la mitad de su paso, y luego se volvió y se sentó junto a Daria. "Oh Daria", dijo, "Lo siento mucho, sé que todavía debe estar lastimado con lo de Tom, pero tienes que aprender a seguir adelante, incluso cuando usted no lo desea." y en voz baja, añadió con tristeza: "Eso es lo que todos tenemos que hacer". Daria a punto de dar una respuesta empezó a sonar el teléfono celular de Helen.

Después del "Hola Eric," Daria simplemente ignoro el resto de la conversación de su madre cuando se levantó y se desvió hacia la puerta principal. Daria mordisqueo el desayuno y tomó un sorbo de café mientras disfrutaba el ritual diario de la mañana con su padre. Después de unos minutos, pasó Helen rápidamente, hablando al mismo ritmo, "reunión de última hora, debo irme, de todos modos Daria, abra un plazo máximo de siete días y ¿podría tener la lasaña listos para la cena?" Con esto, la puerta se cerró y la casa volvió a estar en silencio, excepto el ruido ocasional del periódico.

Jake bajo su periódico "Mejor encontrar algo rápido, aun está en disgusto sobre su discurso de ayer, algo sobre de no ser capaz de ver el lado bueno de cualquier cosa." Su rostro cambió de la preocupación a la rabia mientras gritaba "¡yo se lo que se siente que te digan _'__dejar de aspirar y seguir adelante__'_, lo e escuchado todo el tiempo desde mi viejo hasta el cabo Ellenbogen". A medida que continuaba la rabieta, Daria se levantó y fue a la lavaplatos, termina lo último de su café antes de depositarla.

"Está bien papá, tengo la idea, yo voy a ir a ver a Jane," Daria hablo por encima del hombro mientras se dirigió a la puerta de principal y se fue.

* * *

Aun cuando el camino no era muy lejos, Daria se alegró de que escogió la camiseta por encima de su fiel chaqueta regular. El sol de la tarde y el aire que era sofocante, Daría parecía un poco cansada cuando abrió la puerta Jane Lane con su saludo "el castillo Lane está abierto al público."

"¿No suenas demasiado alegre para ser la primera hora de la tarde?", dijo Daria cuando entró.

–"Usted tendría que saber que he estado haciendo hoy durante horas" Jane con picardía. "Me enteré de que la Galería de Gary le a ido bien últimamente que abrió una pequeña galería lateral para el trabajo original. Así que me levanté esta mañana y fue a hablar con él, y él me pidió mostrar mi trabajo".

Los ojos de Daria se abrieron con un poco de emoción al oír la oportunidad de su amiga. "Eso es genial. Ahora ya no tendrá que preocuparse tanto en que hacer este verano como yo." Las palabras de Daria sonaban excitadas, luego cayó al pensar en otro verano forzado para trabajar.

"Así que la constancia de los padres sobre las actividades de verano ya comenzó" dijo Jane subían a su habitación.

"Eso suena a la ligera, hasta incluso amenazó _'Vale para Cry Corral'_ de nuevo si no encuentro algo rápido, "Daria se quejó mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama con la cabeza colgando fuera del borde.

Tirando de un tubo a medio consumir de masa de galleta de una mesa y apuntando el control remoto hacia el televisor, Jane se sentó en la cama y proclamó: "Está bien, esto requiere serios alimentos para el cerebro".

Como ella ofreció la masa para Daria, la TV anunció _"Bioengineering lakes with bug droppings to suit their needs, Terraforming Insects, next on Sick, Sad World "._

Horas más tarde, Daria sentado en la cama de Jane con los brazos cruzados por delante y una mirada de casi desesperación en su cara. "¿Por qué no intentar algo como lo que he estado trabanjado?" Jane se preguntó. "Métete en algunos escrito serios por si mismos y dile a tu madre que es la práctica para su futura carrera. Tal vez incluso enviar y recibir un poco de dinero fuera del acuerdo", añadió.

"La idea tiene mérito, pero mamá nunca se iría con ella, me diría que se parece demasiado a holgazanear todo el verano", suspiró Daria. "La única manera en que podría trabajar sería en hacer que se vea como un trabajo de verdad." Daria se detuvo con una ligera arruga de entre las cejas como ella seguía y luego con el brillo los ojos, dijo: "Algo así como un escritor independiente. Hmm, esto podría funcionar después de todo."

Jane se volvió y señaló con el cepillo a Daria, "Apuesto a que si se establece algún tipo de programa para hacer presentaciones regulares, ella podría estar deacuerdo."

-Cuidado, eso esta cargado", dijo Daria como ella se agachó por una pequeña burbuja de pintura que colgaba en la brocha, y luego añadió después," Con su forma de ser abogado, lo mejor es que lo presente a ella como un contrato, en donde ella este 'implicado' en el proceso y que me deje libertad para hacer mi escritura. Creo que tenemos un ganador aquí. " Daria permitió una pequeña sonrisa cruzar sus labios.

"¡Genial!" -exclamó Jane. "Ahora que hemos solucionado su problema, tal vez me podrias ayudar a llenar mis formas de ayuda financiera. ¿No crees que voy a poder vender lo suficiente en Gary a pagar por BFAC, ¿verdad?

Daria dijo: "Bien, pero esto va a requerir más combustible para el cerebro", mientras se dirigía a la cocina por mas masa de galletas y con sus pensamientos girando en su mente.

* * *

Daria deslizó una hoja de papel encima de la mesa hacia su madre. "Este es el trato, yo escribo por lo menos una historia completa o un poema cada dos semanas y lo presentará para su publicación. El sobre se llena y se lleva a la oficina de correos y se entrega en su presencia para evitar cualquier subterfugio de mi parte. Usted firmará en cada manuscrito de _'entregado'_. La primera entrega tardía dará lugar a una amonestación por escrito, con posterioridad los documentos que se presenten fuera del plazo implicará la pérdida de subsidio durante dos semanas. "Helen ver el contrato presentado con un ojo experto, Daria continuó, "tengo que practicar mi escritura como un autor independiente, obtener una experiencia de práctica con los plazos y los proceso de envío. Con un poco de suerte, conseguir uno o dos cuentos publicados y tal vez ganar un poco de dinero al mismo tiempo. "Daria podía leer la creciente aceptación en el rostro de su madre y se aventuro para _el golpe de gracia_. "Como un plus adicional, los trabajos publicados siempre se ven bien en las aplicaciones de la escuela de posgrado."

Helen establecido el contrato con una satisfacción y sonrisa orgullosa. "Esto parece agradable, tiene un acuerdo. Sólo recuerde, no soy un pelele como jefe", dijo mientras firmaba el contrato. "¿La escuela de posgrado? Parece que tendremos que seguir añadiendo a su fondo para la universidad", continuó Elena con orgullo, además, su hija ya estaba pensando a lo lejos.

Como Helen hizo el comentario anterior, Daria pensamiento, _sólo un poco de recuperación de todos sus gastos con Quinn_. Ella se inclinó sobre la mesa para recuperar el contrato que ya esta firmado. "Ahora, si usted me lo permite, me gustaría ir a trabajar", dijo Daria como se levantó de la mesa. Luego agregó: "Espero que te des cuenta de que sería un mejor momento para poner como experiencia de aprendizaje para mí poder poner mi propio horario."

"Me gusta lo mucho que este tomando la iniciativa en este proyecto, por supuesto, usted puede fijar su propio horario, cariño", dijo Helen, al igual que se dio cuenta de lo que eso significaba. Daria siguió por las escaleras como Helen en voz baja dijo a sí misma: "¿Cómo hace eso?"

Daria se acomodó en su silla con un sentimiento de satisfacción y de liberación. clicks del ratón sonó al abrió el procesador de textos y comenzó un nuevo archivo. Cogió el bloc al lado del teclado y hojeó las páginas hasta que una marca trajo su sonrisa: "Eso debe hacerlo bien," dijo ella y comenzó a escribir:

_El láser de alta energía atravesaba entre las cortinas y avanzo a través de la cama tocando a la figura que dormía. A medida que el haz se acercaba a la cabeza de la peli castaño rojizo, Melody Powers cayó de la cama con un fuerte "¡Maldita sea!" mientras cogió su pistola._

**

* * *

**

**Para el próximo capitulo se titula "Los cambios de animo" ****  
**

**Gracias a Richard Lobinske por permitir traducir esta obra y a todos los que están leyendo este fic **


	2. Los Cambios De Animo

**Disclaimer: Daria y los personajes asociados son propiedad de MTV. Esto es un fanfic escrito sólo para el entretenimiento. No hay dinero ni mercancías intercambiables.**

**Esta es una traducción aprobada de The Last Summer por el creador Richard Lobinske**

Los cambios de ánimo

Daria esta sentada en su cama leyendo un cuaderno con la cubierta de una espiral color negro y en el lomo del cuaderno se encuentra escrito ordenadamente "1998 Vol. 2". A lado de la cama se encuentra una pequeña caja a prueba de fuego que adentro de ella se encuentra una pila de libro de notas similares y varias copias de discos informáticos valiosos. Ella estaba vestida con una simple playera negra con unos jeans y estaba descalza, sin haber tomado la molestia de cambiar para la ropa de dormir. Después de una mala noche como resultado de los sentimientos que todavía le quedaban de Tom, había decidido quedarse en su habitación y deconstruir la relación mediante la revisión de sus diarios. Daria había llegado a la página que había hecho después de regresar de la casa de Jane cuando fue el ¡Fuego!, se detuvo, pensando al llegar a una línea.

Trent me digo "_vamos_ _Daria, soy un músico, soy muy sensible a los cambios de animo_".

_Desde luego el tenía razón, no es exactamente lo que podríamos llamar __'__ajeno__'__ acerca de las cosas._ Los sentimientos de Tom fueron sustituidos por los recuerdos de las emociones que no había sentido durante más de un año. Ella metió su mano en la caja y saco "1996 Vol. 3" y se fue a la pagina donde estaba sobre el viaje a Alternapalooza.

_"Daria si hay una cosa una cosa que estoy segura de Trent, es que el es ajeno"_ Jane me tranquilizo.

Cogió "1997 Vol. 1" y leyó.

Inmediatamente después, Jane dijo: _"Le dije que dijera que había salido a trotar por ahí, no me extraña, se le olvido"._

Le ago saber _"no, no se le olvido"_

Daria dejo el libro y miro hacia al techo "Si el fue capazde darse cuenta de que Tom y yo teníamos sentimientos sobre uno por el otro, fácilmente, o que yo era la persona indicada para hablar con Jane sobre la cosa de Tommy Sherman. ¿Por qué seria ajeno a mi enamoramiento por el? ¿O no era? Conforme habla le brillaban más los ojos.

* * *

Trent busco a tientas el teléfono, cogió la cabeza de pato y se lo puso en la oreja y moviendo su cabeza a la dirección correcta dijo "Hola".

"Hola Trent"

"Hey Daria, Jane no se encuentra aquí, ella esta cubriendo en lo de Gary's, por mientras que el esta con su hijo"

"Esta bien, en realidad quería hablar contigo de todos modos, pero no por teléfono, ¿Te importaría venir?"

"Debe de ser importante, seguro, voy a estar ahí en un rato. Aunque no demasiado rápido, me acabo de despertar, tu sabes la practica tarde"

"O temprano", terminando el refrán habitual. "Voy a estar esperándote con café, gracias, Chao"

"Hmm, Chao." Trent lentamente negó con la cabeza mientras se levantaba y se tambaleo por el cuarto buscando algo limpio para ponerse.

* * *

Daria se cambio por su falda y botas, pero se dejo la misma playera negra. Después de que lo dejo entrar a Trent, el la siguió hacia la cocina donde dos tazas ya estaban servidas. Ella hizo un gesto a la silla donde estaba enfrente del café mientras ella se sentó en la otra, donde estaba la taza que contenía su te. Después de que Tren 'intento' tomar su café, Daria empezó diciendo: "Trent, yo… em… eh… necesito hablar contigo, sobre algo"

"oye, esta bien, puedes hablar conmigo. No te había escuchado en mucho tiempo que tartamudearas.

Daria coloco sus manos en la mesa, cerro los ojos y respiro profundamente para poder tranquilizarse. Al tranquilizarse abrió los ojos y dijo: "Mejor ir directo al grano. Cuando yo era un estudiante de segundo grado, ¿Tu sabias que tenia un enamoramiento hacia ti" Daria sintió como si un enorme peso se le quitara de encima.

"Vaya, me había preguntado si alguna vez ibas a traer esta platica" suavemente dijo Trent.

"¿Y bien?".

"Um... si, si lo supe"

_"Voy a tener que sacar esta conversación pieza por _pieza" Atravesó por la mete de Daria "¿Cuando fue la primera vez que lo notaste?".

Después de u momento de silencia, Daria le pidio "Que fue lo me delato"

"Casi no decías nada, sabia que no eras así al escucharte con Jane" Trent se apoyó la barbilla con la mano antes de continuar "sentados juntos en la carretera, senti una conexión, como si en realidad me hayas entendido".

"Yo también lo sentí. Siento que es un momento especial, a pesar del golpe en la cabeza, la picadura de la abeja, mantequilla de maní en mi trasero, la cinta adhesiva en los lentes, aun así me gusto de haber hecho el viaje" dijo mientras tomaba la taza de te. "Entonces, que pensaste al respecto".

"Me senti bien que se haya interesado por mi. Lo sentí bastante inofensivo".

Daria agrego en silencio _"totalmente inofensivo, sueno como si 'en general fuera principalmente inofensivo' ahora se como hacer una impresión"_.

Trent dejo caer la mano de la barbilla y miro directamente a Daria "Hasta".

"Hasta que" Daria regreso su atención directamente a el.

"Cuando me di cuanto realmente cuan bonita eras. El día en que fuimos a Axl's y obtuviste tu piercing".

Daria se sonrojo ligeramente y se desliso por su mente un _'Maldición'_.

"Todavía no puedo creer lo fácil que me convenció".

"Cuando nos topamos con Monique tampoco ayudo; estar en la misma habitación con las dos realmente me deshabilito".

"Um… si".

"Yo seguía pensando que era una mala combinación 16 y 21, no habias salido con nadie antes y realmente me asusto pensar como podría aprovecharme de ti".

"Creo que realmente debería de darle las gracias por ser tan reflexivo" dijo Daria, cuando empezó a darse cuanto lo que realmente había sucedido con Trent.

"Yo esperaba que tu te darías cuenta de las cosas y perdieras el interés por mi".

"Lo siento estaba un poco densa para eso. Si bien estoy en ello, nunca le di las gracias por alejarme del supuesto entusiasmo, después regrese a ser la misma".

* * *

Helen conducía por la calle de Glen Oaks mientras hablaba por su teléfono celular.

"Hola Eric, ya casi estoy llegando… si, soy bastante afortunada cuando Daria me sugirió mantener copias de discos de seguridad en la casa… ¡Gracias Eric, en realidad es una hija maravillosa… mejor si me permites volver al trabajo ahora, Chao" Ella apago bruscamente el celular.

"No tendría que estar haciendo esta viaje si no hubieras obtenido infectado computadora de virus de la red. Después tomas 'prestado' mi copia de disco de seguridad para utilizar en dios sabe que cuando usted lo saco", dijo Helen amargamente a si misma. "Aun que me alegro que Daria me hubiera hecho esa sugerencia. Probablemente me salvo un mes de trabajo y salvo a la empresa unos cuantos miles de dólares. No es que alguien se hubiera dado cuanta".

A medida que se dirigió al camino de la entrada y se estaciono a lado del Plymouth azul, pensó "Al parecer Jane vino hoy, deben de estar ocupados en sus creaciones comunales. Todavía es fascinante como las dos pueden crear cosas tan maravillosas y mantener una conversación totalmente diferente al mismo tiempo. Daria a sido bueno manteniendo su escritura y la toma de sus presentaciones, voy a tratar de guardar silencio para no molestarlas".

Helen abrió silenciosamente la puerta y escucho voces en la cocina, cuando cerro silenciosamente la puerta llego a escuchar a Trent diciendo "De nada, no quería avergonzarte".

"Entonces, ¿Como explicarías cuando entraste a mi habitación y te acostaste en mi cama a hablar por mientras que yo me encontraba en mi camisón? Recuerdas, cuando tu y Jane se escondieron de la invasión de la familia Lane".

Helen interesada, se animo a escuchar por mientras se movía.

"Si, hubo momentos en que en verdad era ajeno".

"Entonces, ¿Monique no tenia nada que ver en esto?"

"Las cosas iban en cuesta abajo y yo no quería pensar en ello. Hablar contigo siempre me a hecho sentir mejor".

"Oh"

"No se me ocurrió que seria incomodo, lo siento" Trent le dio una mirada incomoda a Daria "¿Me viste salir con Monique?".

"Para ser sincera, era casi tan doloroso como ver a Tom en su coche la ultima vez que lo vi" dijo Daria en voz baja

Trent bajo la mirada "Maldición".

Daria se obligo a decir "Pensé que realmente no podrías estar interesado en mí y sentí que mi enamoramiento se había terminado. Lo creas o no, Quinn ayudo en su manera, aun que no se como podría haber llegado a pasarla toda la noche sin Jane ahí. Cuando estabas apunto de irte a su casa, yo realmente empecé a sentirme segura contigo como un amigo, hasta que hizo ese comentario".

"Es una lastima que no eres un poco mayor ¿eh? tal vez podríamos salir".

"Fue como el piso de mi psique cayo y el sentimiento de amor estaba de vuelta".

"por favor no te lo tomes a mal, pero eso fue de lo mayor estupidez, lo dije sin pensar".

"¿Y por que lo dijiste?".

Tren se movió de la silla y dijo "supongo que mi cabeza no estaba pensando bien, en mi opinión". El se río con su típica tos antes de continuar. "Allí estabas, tan bonita como siempre con un sensación de brillante, divertido y cariñoso. Me sentí débil por un momento y lo dije".

"¿Así que realmente sentías algo por mi?".

"Por eso me quede lejos de ti por u tiempo, no quería que te ilusionaras. También estaba buscando una salida sin estropear las cosas".

"Entonces ¿Por qué me pidió ir al concierto de Fremont?". Pregunto Daria

"Con la esperanza de que podríamos estar alrededor entre si con otras personas".

"Probablemente una bueno idea no ir juntos. Hubiera estado peor al ser arrestados, con mi manera de hablar. Además, ¿A quien hubiera llamado Jane para ir a sacarlos bajo fianza?".

"Me alegro que realizo todo ese camino por nosotros".

"Fue un viaje de aventura para mis ojos, por lo menos. Pero ¿Qué paso con ese proyecto de multimedia que le pedimos que escribiera algo de música?".

"Pensé que estaría bien ayudarlas".

"Yo se lo que dijo ese día en Pizza Prince, pero ¿realmente que sucedió?".

"Yo estaba tratando de tener la música en conjunto, pero yo seguía preocupado de lo que sentía, por lo que estaba confundido. Antes de darme cuenta perdí el plazo. Ya sabes el resto".

"Así que fue tu preocupación por mi que te impidió terminar. Dejaste que nosotras pensáramos que eres solo un vago y tomo toda la culpa".

La voz de Trent se redujo casi en un susurro. "Por lo menos, por fin logro que dejara de gustarte y solo me costo un poco de humillación".

También Daria contesto tranquila "Para ese entonces, también estaba empezando a sentir que las cosas no funcionaria, casi por las mismas razones que tu pensabas. Así que cuando tu no tenias la música me decepcionaste, pero realmente no duele tanto como antes". Ella dijo con un poco mas fuerte "Debo decir que has sido un buen amigo. Después de Jane y yo nos arreglamos el verano pasado, te sentí mas como un hermano. Un hermano mayor que me cuida, respeta y confía en mi".

"Ahora que lo mencionas, yo se lo que quieres decir, es una especie de sentimientos, como si tuviera doble hermanitas. Me pregunto si debo decirle a mamá y papá de la hija de mas". Sonrío Trent

"No creo que Amanda ni Vincent se darían cuanta, pero, ni siquiera trates conseguir que me adaptarme como el resto de tus hermanos, que incluso están altos en escala de raro-medida".

Trent se río con su típica tos "Buena esa, Daria".

"Durante todo este tiempo pensamos Jane y yo que estabas desorientado" Dijo con una sonrisa ligera Daria, que cambio inmediatamente a una sonrisa genuina "Si bien, en su propio modo, estabas siendo todo un caballero". Con un poco de admiración continuo Daria: "Debió haber sido difícil para ti, actuar de manera independiente conforme a lo que sentía y con Jane tratando de reunirnos".

"No importa, solo tenia que hacer lo correcto".

"Gracias, era lo correcto y entre mas lo pienso, mas alta estima te tengo". Se levanto de la silla Daria y se acerco a Trent para darle un suave beso en la mejilla. "Asi que empecé con flechazo adolescente por ti para encontrarme con un buen amigo y al final, termine con un hermano mayor en su lugar".

"Que clase de bien de cómo funcionan las cosas. Supongo que debo de ponerme en marcha. Creo que tenemos practica hoy".

Helen en silencio y rápido salio de la casa, regreso a su camioneta, abrió la puerta y espero.

"Gracias por haber venido a hablar, realmente significo mucho". Dijo Daria.

"No hay problema, sigues siendo de las mejores personas que conozco" Sonrío Trent, se dio media vuela y camino hacia la entrada.

Daria lo vio irse y pensó, no soluciono el problema original, pero se sintió bien saber en donde están realmente. Espera que encuentre su felicidad. Limpio la mesa y se dirigio al piso de arriba para su cuarto. "Ahora de nuevo a la deconstrucción de Tom aun que me siento mas como si hice lo correcto".

* * *

Así como Trent cerro la puerta de la casa, Helen cerro la suya de la camioneta para llamar su atención y dijo: "Hola Trent" se dirigio a el por mientras que apuntaba al coche de Trent".

Un reflexivo Trent miro hacia arriba "Hola Sra., Morgendorffer".

Cuando llego a el, le puso la mano en su hombro y le dijo "Escuche lo que acaba de decir allí adentro, también quiero darle las gracias por sen tan caballero. Ha demostrado ser un buen hombre y me siento orgullosa de considerarte como un hijo, al igual que Daria se enorgullece al sentir que eres como un hermano". Ella susurro: "No te preocupes, no voy a decirle nada, yo tampoco quiero ponerla en apuros".

"Gracias Sra., Morgendorffer. Ella es una dama especial, sentí que bebía tratarla de esa manera".

Helen vio como se dirigía hacia su coche y luego se marchaba. Después de algunos minutos camino hacia la puerta y llamo hacia las escaleras "¡Oh Daria, solo estaré un par de minutos para conseguir la copia del disco de seguridad. S una larga historia, pero me alegro que comentara que los hiciera. Espero que tengas un buen día".

**

* * *

****Gracias a **_**Richard Lobinske**_** por permitir traducir esta obra y a todos los que están leyendo este fic**

**Para el próximo capitulo se titula "Para tener éxito en este mundo"**


	3. Para Tener Exito En Este Mundo

**Disclaimer: Daria y los personajes asociados son propiedad de MTV. Esto es un fanfic escrito sólo para el entretenimiento. No hay dinero ni mercancías intercambiables.**

**Esta es una traducción aprobada de The Last Summer por el creador Richard Lobinske**

Para tener éxito en este mundo

Después de que el cartero se fue, Daria Morgendorffer cerró la puerta con el pie. En sus manos estaba una caja grande con una carta atada en la parte superior. Ella rápidamente la dejo cerca del sofá. Ella saco la carta y se recargo en la mesita de café. Pensando sobre la carta, por mientras que la abría. "Un paquete de tía Amy, esto puede ser interesante". Con la carta fuera, leyó la etiqueta de la caja:

"Amy Barksdale kit de supervivencia para el dormitorio".

"Útil y posiblemente mortales". Sonrío Daria por mientra que desdoblaba la carta.

Daria,

Felicitaciones por tu graduación y el logro académico. Me hubiera encantado escuchar tu discurso, suena como algo grande. Es bueno sabes que has podido concentrarte en tu escritura en este verano. Dile a Quinn que le digo "Hola" y a tu madre que voy a estar en ella por mientras estoy en las Bahamas. Pero, ahora es el momento de pensar en el futuro, el de compartir un cuarto con un completamente extraño que probablemente tiene modales de un mandril adolescente y posiblemente igual en higiene. Y ni que pensar en su libido todavía. Aquí hay algo que puede superar de algunos traumas.

Amy.

En la otra hoja aparece:

Kit de supervivencia para el dormitorio:

**Sombra de ojos.  
Un cubre orejeras para el sonido.  
Tapones de nariz.  
Luz para libros.  
Charola para calor.  
Cacerola, tapas y cuchara para servir.  
Cuchillo de mesa, tenedor y cuchara.  
1001 recetas para dormitorios en placas electricas, microondas y horno tostador, Edición Revisada.  
2 toallas de baño, 2 toallas de mano y 2 paños lavables  
Una taza de calentador de agua  
Caja de te, típico de un desayuno ingles  
1 lápiz grueso del No. 2  
Sacapuntas eléctrico  
Tasas para viaje con tapa**

"¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que hay una historia detrás de cada artículo?". Ella reflexionó pensando en el contenido de la caja. "Será mejor que suba esto a mi cuarto antes de ir con Jane".

* * *

"Hola, ¿ahí alguien en casa?". Helen Morgendorffer pregunto por mientras que estaba entrando por la puesta esa misma noche.

"Estoy en la cocina, Helen". Jake Morgendorffer dijo desde la cocina. Helen se preocupo cuando lo vio con el delantal rojo, cuando asomó la cabeza. "Solo estoy haciendo un poco de pollo al curry para cenar".

Helen se dirigió a la cocina por mientras que decía. "Jake, ¿Dónde están las niñas?".

"Daria esta con su amigo, Quinn se fue al centro comercial". Jake señalo un par denotas puestas en el refrigerador. "Daria tambien dejo una nota para ti diciendo que tienes una carta, te la dejo sobre la mesa".

Helen regreso de la sala con la carta "Asociación de abogados del estado. ¡Maldición! ¿Qué demonios e hecho?".

* * *

La televisión resonaba por la habitación de Jane "They hitched a ride in a container of old tires. Insect Illegal Aliens, Next on Sick, Sad World." El teléfono sonó en ese momento; Jane levanto la mirada de su pintura y contesto el teléfono. "La cárcel bajo fianza de Lane".

Helen movió lentamente su cabeza y dijo: "Hola Jane, ¿Puedo hablar con Daria por favor?".

"Veré que puedo hacer con ella por alejarla de la computadora". Cubriendo el auricular del teléfono le dijo a Daria "Requiere su solicitud auditiva la mamadorffer".

Daria termino de escribir unas palabras antes de aceptar el teléfono. "Hola mamá… escribiendo unas cosas, no te preocupes mama, mañana el plazo… yo estaba pensando tener una noche de pizzas con Jane… supongo que puedo cambiar el plan, me permites checar".

Daria cubrió el auricular y pregunto "¿Te importa si me tomo un pase de pizzas esta noche?, Mama llama por una reunión familiar obligatoria para la cena por que tiene algún tipo de anuncio importante".

"Con lo emocionada que sonaba tu mamá creo que es mejor estar alli. Aun que basándose de las experiencias anteriores, deberías de empezar a temer del anuncio a medida que yo también".

"Si tu lo dices. Gracias Jane, te debo una".

En el teléfono, Daria dijo: "Mamá estoy de camino a casa, después de guardar todo y apagar la computadora".

* * *

Una vez que Helen reunió a la familia (o lo más cercano a una reunión), agarro la carta. "Tengo una maravillosa noticia".

Daria dijo: "La asociación del estado de abogados esta remplazando a todos los abogados por robots".

"Daria, incluso su sarcasmo no me molestara esta noche". Helen estaba muy emocionada que ni siquiera le molesto el sarcasmo de su hija. "La asociación de abogados me pidió que los represente en Achievement Award para la Sra. Carol Murphey".

Daria con más interés pregunto. "la misma Sra. Carol Murphey que a sido una de las mujeres lideres de los derechos del estado durante los últimos 40 años".

"Si querida, es ella. Esta es una oportunidad muy importante para mí para dejar una buena impresión ante todos los abogados del estado. Esto también me proporcionara un poco de presión a la empresa para hacerme socio. La cena es en dos semanas a partir de mañana. Es importante para mi que asista toda la familia". Durante la ultima frase, los ojos le brillaron amenasantemente reducidos para Daria y Quinn".

Quinn se quejo, "Mo-om, tengo algunas fechas. ¿No quieres que yo siga mis responsabilidades?".

"Quinn, normalmente estoy de acuerdo, pero este es un evento muy especial para mi, por favor pregunte a sus amigos para programar de nuevo. Asegúrese que lo hagan rápido, eso ara las cosas más fáciles. No voy a aceptar un NO por respuesta".

"Ohhh. ¿Tu sabes lo mucho que puede dañar esto con mi popularidad?". Quinn dejo la mesa y salió por las escaleras. Es hora de hacer caso y no discutas. Cuando mamá llega a esa voz, no puedes ganar. No puedo creer que estoy a tener pistas como Daria,. Piensa Quinn por mientras que se mete a su habitación".

Daria estaba mirando hacia el infinito en la pared de la cocina cuando la atención de Helen se fue para ella y le dijo: "Supongo que también tienes algo planeado".

Daria negó la cabeza ligeramente a medida que le puso atención a Helen "Um… no, Yo quiero ir".

"¿En serio?". Dijo Helen, con una observación de desconfianza.

"Admiro a la Sra. Carol Murphey, ella tiene una visión interesante sobre la vida. Quiero conocerla".

"Oh, querida, eso es maravilloso. Me asegurare de que tengas la oportunidad de conocerla. Ya que o fuiste a tu fiesta de graduación, también seria agradable verte en un traje formal. Adelante, utilice su nueva tarjeta de crédito, voy a cubrir el costo".

"¿Vestido formal?" fue la respuesta débil de Daria.

* * *

Mas tarde esa misma noche, Quinn se enfrenta hacia su hermana en el pasillo de arriba, con las manos al aire de frustración. "Daria, yo quiero ayudarte".

"Ya lo se, se que no pretendes alguna maldad sobre esto. Pero si te dejo, todo va a ser en forma de tus decisiones. No quiero hacer eso".

"¿Por que no? Parece bien e incluso podrías aprender algo acerca de estar a la moda".

"¿No puedo tener un poco de orgullo?".

"¿Qué quieres decir?".

Daria suspiro "Te fuiste del mundo de la moda y aparentemente tuviste éxito en mi mundo, el mundo académico. Lo hiciste por tu cuenta, solo con un par de libro y pequeños consejos de mi parte. Ahora, es una especie de motivación personal para mí para ver si tengo éxito en el tuyo, aun que sea por una breve aparición".

Quinn con una sonrisa petulante dijo: "Entonces, estas celoso. No he hecho algo que no has sido capas de hacer".

Daria le dirigió una mirada resignada "Por mucho que no me guste admitirlo, tienes razón. También tengo que aprender hacerme presentable para algunas ocasiones. Hay momentos en que Lenny Bruce tenía razón. _Es tiempo de crecer y venderse_. Voy a aprender mucho si yo escojo las opciones".

Dejo caer la sonrisa Quinn y se puso seria. "Daria, es una buena idea. No podrías mantenerte al día con la moda, por lo que podrías irte por los clásicos. Esos se verían mejor en ti de todos modos. Así que lo primero que arias es evitar Cashman's; se centra mas en la moda. Además, podrías encontrarte con alguien que conozco allá. Tienes que llegar a una boutique apropiada para un vestido. Se exactamente el lugar en el centro". Continúo Quinn, con un inminente aspecto de ruina en el rostro de Daria.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, medio dormida Jane al pie de la entrada, logro murmurar un "Hmmrph?".

"Buenos días, oh artista extraordinario" Daria hizo su voz en forma de Quinn.

"Todavía sigo soñando". Entrecerró los ojos Jane y se inclino hacia delante con confusión. "¿O esto es una pesadilla?".

Volviendo a su voz normal Daria dijo: "Traigo ofrendas de café". Empujando un paquete de 6 Bolt Cola en la mano para Jane. "Lo vas a necesitar".

Tiempo después y dos botes vacíos en la mesa. Jane estaba comiendo un rollo de canela con gran entusiasmo y consiguiendo el tercer bote. "Ahora, que es lo que te trae tan temprano y por que este chantaje de este dudoso".

"Necesito tu ayuda".

"Hmmm… ¿Entonces que seria lo nuevo?".

"Para ir a comprar ropa".

Jane la mira por mientras que se bebió el resto del café y cogía el cuarto bote, saco la tapa y empezó a beber de el".

"Para un vestido formal".

Derepente tosió Jane, pero se abstuvo de perder la preciosa cafeína. Se aparto con una mirada asustada y dijo: "Daria, me estas asustando".

"Mamá se esta presentando en una ceremonia de premios de la asociación de abogados del estado, la asistencia es obligatoria y el código de vestimenta es formal".

"Y no enontro una manera de evitarlo".

"Realmente no lo intente".

Para entonces, Jane se apoyó en la mesa de la cocina y puso la mano en el mango del cuchillo.

Viendo la angustia de Jane, Daria levanto la mano y dijo: "Aléjate del cuchillo, no e sido sustituido y no hay electrodos implantados en mi anatomía, que yo sepa. Además mi mamá esta presentando un Achievement Award para la Sra. Carol Murphey. Me gustan sus escritos y quiero conocerla. Esta es una oportunidad que jamás podría volver a obtener".

"Esta bien, por ahora, pero te estaré vigilando".

* * *

Las dos amigas encontraron sin mucha dificultad la tienda. Daria estaba vestida con una playera gris y unos pantalones cortos verdes. Jane vestía igual, solo sin sus mallas negras por el calor. Después de una breve conversación con una costurera cuarentona sobre lo que Daria necesitaba, la llevo detrás de un andén pequeño. "Cámbiese por favor". En cuanto a Jane le dijo: "Espere al otro lado por favor".

Daria de pie en el andén, mientras que Jane se sentó en el otro lado del andén, dibujando una imagen de Daria como _Scarlet O'Hara_.

"Señorita, usted parece un poco nervioso, ¿Nunca a tenido una prueba antes?". Dijo la modista al mismo tiempo que hacia las mediciones y lo registraba en una pequeña libreta.

"Solo cuando fui la dama de honor hace un par de años. No fue mi experiencia favorita, un saco de artillería probablemente me hubiera ajustado mejor. Esperemos que aya añadido un poco mas mis atributos femeninos desde aquel entonces, para poder hacer un mejor ajuste".

Jane se hecho a reír por mientras que decía: "De esa manera no tendrías que aguantar las bromas acerca de no tener caderas".

La costurera miraba hacia donde estaba Jane "¿Qué clase de idiota dijo eso? Esta joven tiene unas caderas elegantes, delgada, hasta unas modelos matarían por ello".

Daria miro hacia bajo con shock por el cumplido y luego agrego: "Solo esa bruja que me hizo el vestido de dama de honor".

La modista negó con la cabeza "Se necesita una mano más sutil para lograr un buen ajuste a las caderas, como la suya, sólo es un truco de culpa que tratan de hacer por cubrir su ineptitud en las caderas".

"Una modelo de cadera Eh…". Bromeo Jane.

"Voy a triturar su cuerpo y lo venderé a la cafetería de la escuela".

La modista ante la sugerencia palideció.

Horas más tarde, una cansada y aturdida Daria junto a Jane salio de la tienda. Daria miro a su amiga y le dijo: "No sabía que el cuerpo humano puede medirse de muchas maneras. Tampoco puedo creer el precio. Claro mamá con lo contenta que está con lo del proyecto de ley, soltara un par de billetes, yo no quisiera a tener que pagar por esto al final de mi último año de la universidad".

"Solo piensalo, ahora todo lo que queda es encontrar unos zapatos y alguna joyería. Puedo entender que Axl's y el Funky Doodle están fuera de cuestión?" la velocidad y los reflejos de Jane dieron sus frutos cuando endereso el volante de Daria sin causar daños sobre sus cabezas.

* * *

Tras dos días de compras y una semana de espera para las modificaciones, todo estaba hecho, a pesar de la distracción necesaria para algunas negociaciones hábiles de una comisión especial, para evitar llegar tarde a la presentación de su próxima historia.

Daria se esperó hasta la noche de la cena antes de aventurarse a ponerse todo el conjunto. Mirando hacia el pequeño espejo en su armario, Daria pensó: "Supongo que se ve bien". Se acercó a la puerta y se detuvo para tener el coraje para salir. Escucho a Quinn moverse a su cuarto, Daria suspiro hondo, cerró los ojos y abrió la puerta.

Abrió los ojos y vio a su hermana en un delicado vestido azul de moda sin mangas, con un corte de cuello moderadamente baja y zapatos a juego. Tenía un estilo perfecto en la fijación para el cabello, que se hacia resaltar con sus pendientes, pulsera y collar de oro. Daria tuvo que admitir que su hermana parecía una joven princesa.

Quinn se tomo un par de segundos al darse cuenta de que su hermana era la que estaba en la puerta. Daria llevaba un vestido de seda negro, que fluye através de ella, acentuando una figura delgada, menuda y grácil. El vestido era pequeño, con chaqueta abierta, de terciopelo negro con mangas largas cerradas por botones de plata. La rosa verde fue bordada en la chaqueta de negro y parecía como fugaz, como las formas oscuras se formaban con el cambio de luz. La única joya era un collar fino de plata que descansaba justo por encima del cuello. Desde el centro del collar, había un zafiro con una estrella brillaba de color negro. Las puntas de cuero son suaves y de bajo del vestido estaban unas botas de tacón. Con un reciente recorte de peinado y con mas estilo, hacia que su cabello castaño rojizo pareciera perfecto con el vestido, junto con sus gafas. Quinn rápidamente recuperó la compostura y le dijo: "Wow, Daria. Usted realmente se ve bien".

"Gracias, su entusiasmo es abrumador" Dijo Daria comparándose con el vestido de conjunto de su heraman.

"Daria realmente te hace ver muy bonita. No tome mi palabra si no quieres, vamos a abajo. Haces una entrada y veras." Quinn le dijo a Daria que fuera primero, y la siguió a continuación, por varios segundos de diferencia. Cuando Daria llego al pie de la escalera, Quinn Dijo: "Papá, ¿Cómo se ve Daria?"

Jake se levanto y se voltio para mirar a Daria "Hey kiddo, el nuevo…" su rostro se puso pálido y se dejo caer de nuevo al sofá.

"Papá ¿estas bien?" Daria dijo con preocupación conforme a se acercaba a Jake.

"¿Papá?" Quinn dijo también acercándose.

Jake se movió y miró a Daria con una mirada de tristeza en sus ojos. "No te preocupes kiddo..." hizo una pausa y tragó saliva antes de continuar, "Uh, Daria. Estoy bien, solo acabo de darme cuenta que mi niña no es una niña más.

Helen se asomó por la cocina. Quinn parecía una modelo adolescente. A su lado estaba una señora atemporal y elegante, se dio cuenta de que era Daria. Helen suspiró al darse cuenta de que estaba de acuerdo con su marido. "Daria, te ves maravillosa".

Daria en voz baja dijo: "Gracias", mientras trataba de entender las miradas en los rostros de sus padres.

Helen miró hacia su otra hija, "Quinn tienes un vestido tan bonito, también".

"Gracias mamá. Vez Daria, que se ve bien en ese vestido". Quinn continuó en voz baja: "no lo puedo creer, ¿Como pudiste hacerlo?"

* * *

La ceremonia tenía todo el atractivo de un evento, pensando en ninguna consideración por las personas que realmente iban asistir. Daria le susurró a su hermana, "Quinn, creo que preferiría tener el 'estofado de conina' de papa que este salmón fibra de vidrio".

"Ewww. No puedo caer tan bajo y es que ¿No tienen algunas tiras de zanahoria en su lugar?" Quinn en voz baja.

"Para mi sorpresa, puedo estar de acuerdo contigo en eso."

El presidente de la asociación, con un esmoquin ligeramente sobredimensionado, anunció: "Para presentar nuestro Lifetime Achievement Award, el asociado senior de Vitale, Davis, Horowitz, Riordan, Schrecter y Schrecter, la Sra. Helen Morgendorffer".

Helen se acercó al podio, ajusto el micrófono y empezó: "Gracias señor Presidente. Es para mí un gran privilegio para reconocer a una mujer que ha proporcionado esta asociación en los cuarenta años de liderazgo los derechos civiles de la mujer."

Si bien el discurso continuó, Daria vio las reacciones de la multitud concentrada en su madre. Quinn estaba jugando con un objeto indescriptible en el plato, manteniendo contacto visual con el adolescente de la mesa de al lado. Jake se incorporó con una mirada de orgullo y placer en su rostro. Como era de esperar, la mayoría de los asistentes más jóvenes mostraban el aburrimiento y la inquietud, pero una gran mayoría de los adultos que prestaban con atención a la presentación.

Una mujer distinguida en su setenta, Carol Murphey aceptó la placa de Helen y se subió al podio. "Voy a intentar ser breve para que puedan volver a su salmón sintético y las patatas de plástico. Gracias señora Morgendorffer por la presentación maravillosa. Gracias también a la asociación de Abogados del Estado por este reconocimiento. Pese que el reconocimiento debe ir más a los clientes que e representado. Ellos son los que piden el valor de ser tratados bien. Yo sólo proporciono el camino que deben seguir. Ahora, un par de ideas que me ayudaron a seguir adelante en los años. Mantenerse fiel a sus ideales y fiel a ti mismo. Por último, si en su ropa nueva se sienten las corrientes de aire, no debiste haberlas comprado al emperador".

Después de la presentación, hubo un flujo de constantes felicitaciones a Helen por el discurso y hacer diversos comentarios porque ella no es un socio. Jake era feliz mezclándose con cualquier y todos los que le daban la mano. No es de sorprenderse que Quinn se había desenvuelto bien en una pandilla de adolescentes traído por sus padres.

Daria estaba avergonzado de verse en el centro de atención de en un grupo de estudiantes de universidad y los hombres mayores. Para un joven inestable, ella directamente le dijo: "Por alguna razón, no encuentro su oferta atractiva. Tal vez por su cara de profunda sinceridad o el exceso del encanto y la colonia, pero yo simplemente no puedo pensar una gira de medianoche en un barco es para mí".

Una mano se posó en el hombro de Daria y oyó una voz femenina de edad, "El cinismo y sarcasmo, no es sólo una filosofía, es una forma de vida".

Se voltio para ver de pie a Carol Murphey con una sonrisa amable en su rostro. Con los ojos como platos en forma de una petición de ayuda, Daria giro los ojos hacia atrás y asintió con la cabeza hacia el pequeño grupo de cromosomas Y. Carol puso su brazo sobre el hombro el de Daria y le dio una salida fácil, "Por favor, excúsenme muchachos, tenemos mucho de qué hablar", para despedir a la multitud que esperaba. Mientras se alejaban, le dijo a Daria, "Helen me dice que fuiste su redactor de discursos".

Helen se rió un poco mientras observaba una de las mejores de su profesión de abogado y su hija mayar se profundizaban en una conversación. "Con su actitud, yo se que las dos se van a llevar bien." Ella negó con la cabeza ligeramente y dijo en voz baja: "Si tan sólo quisieras entrar a la escuela de derecho".

* * *

"Sandi, estoy tan contenta de que estés en casa. ¿Podría mirar algo conmigo rápidamente?" Linda Griffin puso una cinta de vídeo marcada con 'Bar Assoc. Premio Ceremon. Presionando play 2 en el VCR. La reproducción muestra a Helen Morgendorffer a pie del podio. "El reportero dijo que Helen estaba allí con su familia, reconozco Jake y su amigo Quinn, pero ¿quién es la dama de negro, las notas dicen que es hija de Helen, pero nunca la he visto antes". Linda volvió a guardar su bolso mientras miraba a su hija que no despegaba la mirada en el vídeo.

Sandi analiza la pantalla de cerca, su mandíbula lentamente se disminuye a medida que reconoció a la persona y cayó en la cuenta. Linda oyó un leve 'golpe', y se volvió a ver a su hija tendida en la alfombra.

"Sandi?".

* * *

**Para el próximo capitulo se titula "Del Fuego A La Sartén" **

**Gracias a Richard Lobinske por permitir traducir esta obra y a todos los que están leyendo este fic**


	4. Del Fuego a la Sartén

**Disclaimer: Daria y los personajes asociados son propiedad de MTV. Esto es un fanfic escrito sólo para el entretenimiento. No hay dinero ni mercancías intercambiables. **

**Esta es una traducción aprobada de The Last Summer por el creador Richard Lobinske **

Quinn Morgendorffer, Sandi Griffin, Stacy Rowe y Tiffany Blum-Deckler se sentaron alrededor del sofá de la sala de los Morgendorffer delante una generosa rasion de palitos de zanahoria, tallos de apio, palomitas de maíz sin grasa y refresco de dieta. Sandi se frotaba dolorosamente una ligera protuberancia en un lado de su cabeza. "Quinn, ¿Estas tratando de decirme que tu hermana geek finalmente aprendió a vestirse presentable, sólo para hablar con otro cerebro?".

"Bueno, era la única manera que podía entrar al banquete. Supongo que algunas personas tienen motivaciones torcidas".

"Pero, ¿No había chicos lindos allí?" Tiffany dijo lentamente: "¿No debería ser ésa una razón suficiente?".

Stacy dijo en forma rápida "No dijiste que se reunió con algunos chicos lindos ahí, ¿Ni siquiera tu hermana se encontró con alguno?".

Quinn negó la cabeza "Daria probablemente tenia una docena de estudiantes universitarios siguiéndola y podría tener a cada uno de ellos alrededor de su dedo. En cambio, ella se paseo con la Sra. Murphey el resto de la noche". Siguió reflexionando Quinn y entendió la molestia de Daria. Ella pudo ver por que quería un cambiar la compañía, cada uno de esos muchachos hicieron que se viera como un boy scout a Upchuck.

Agrego arrogantemente Sandy: "Solo tu pudiste lograr mucho en poco tiempo, por lo menos pudiste meterla en alguna ropa decente. Solo tenerías que enseñarle después en como actuar con los muchachos. Oh, Quinn, para la próxima tratar mas con su cabello y con el maquillaje".

"Como tu dijiste Sandy, logre mucho en poco tiempo". Con un hilo de voz, dijo "Si intentara ponerle maquillaje a ella, todavía me gustaría tener mis brazos bajo mis hombros".

De todos modo, ese mínimo de accesorios hizo que se mirara bien a tu hermana, eres un genio Quinn". Con un dejo de envidio dijo Stacy.

"Gracias Stacy, pero realmente…"

Tiffany ligeramente inclino la cabeza "Espera, ella no salía con ese tipo lindo, Tom

"Tiffany, Daria rompió con él justo antes de terminar la escuela." Quinn respondió.

"Entonces, ¿Está disponible?"

"Él puede estar disponible, pero no creo que sea su tipo", dijo Daria mientras caminaba por las escaleras. Llevaba una camisa azul oscura abotonada metida en su falda negra y lleva su computadora portátil en su maleta. "Tiene un cerebro. No te gustaría conseguir esa clase de reputación, ¿verdad?".

"Ewwww, un cerebro. De cierta forma, se ve bien para tener un cerebro".

Daria inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y miró hacia arriba brevemente, luego se volvió hacia su hermana, "Quinn, voy a ir esta tarde con Jane y yo no llegare a casa para la cena. Por favor, hazle saber a mamá para que solo ordene para tres cuando ella pida la pizza. Por tu propio bien, yo no dejaría que nuestro padre se acerca a la cocina; el está leyendo 1001 Nuevas Ideas para Kimchee otra vez. "Daria salido de la puerta de la entrada rápidamente sin esperar una respuesta. _"Muy bien, estoy mejorando, tuve la oportunidad de hablar sobre Tom sin querer vomitar"_ pensó mientras empezaba a ir a la Casa de Jane.

* * *

A cuatro cuadras de su destino, Daria oyó el ruido característico de un Plymouth azul caminando a su lado. Jane se inclinó sobre el asiento y dijo: "Hey Morgendorffer, súbete... vendí el cubista en vacaciones de hielo en Gary's y me gane quinientos, la pizza yo la invito."

"Cuenta conmigo", dijo Daria al entrar en el coche. "¿Quinientos? Así que, ahora sé que te saca de la cama antes del mediodía".

"Daria, con quinientos hasta conseguirías obtener a Trento fuera de la cama antes del mediodía" contestó Jane mientras conducía hacia Pizza Prince.

"Sólo si primero puedes despertarlo suficiente para que comprenda lo que es".

"Oh, sí, tienes un punto allí. Por cierto, ¿No e escuchado nada sobre su publicaciones?"

"Eso es todo, hasta aquí se va mi alegría. Obtuve mi segundo rechazo oficial el día de ayer. Ahora que tengo un historial real sobre los rechazos, se puedo decir ahora que soy un escritor", dijo Daria con un toque de frustración.

"Um, lo siento mucho. Pero por lo menos dejaste tu mancha en la página de sociedad ayer".

"Te mataré, te traeré de nuevo como un zombi, te visto de tafetán rosa y enviare esa imagen a la página de la sociedad".

"Vamos chica, que te veáis bien".

Daria se quejó en voz baja:" Gracias. Ahora, ¿Podemos cambiar de tema?".

"Bien entonces, ¿Llegaste a conocer a la mujer del momento?".

"Terminó rescatándome de las garras de una manada de hormonales universitarios. Eso es una cosa que no esperaba hasta el próximo otoño. Parece que hay una subespecie de ciertos humanos que habitan en las universidades que hacen que el gen Ruttheimer se vea de buen gusto."

"Daria, vamos a comer pizza, no me hagas perder el apetito. Entonces, ¿El rebaño hormonal hacienden sobre tu hermana ahora?"

"Como una plaga de langostas. Siento un tipo de pena por eso, pero ya pasó". Carol y yo terminamos hablando la mayor parte de la noche. A ella le gustó el discurso que le escribí a mi mamá. Además, ella tiene un sentido sarcástico que me hace ver como un peso ligero. Me da una esperanza para el futuro".

"Whoa, te convierte en un peso ligero, eso es justo... No quiero pensar en ello".

"Bueno, no quiero que me sientas blando".

Jane aparco el coche en el estacionamiento ligeramente lleno y las dos entraron al restaurante. Ella le dijo a su amiga conforme entraban por la puerta "Agarra una cabina mientras voy por la mercancía."

"Yes Masther." Dijo Daria mientras ella fingió ser un jorobado y raspando con un pie el suelo mientras se dirigía hacia una cabina.

Un abatido Michael MacKenzie levantó la cabeza al oír las dos voces. _"Un poco de conversación inteligente podría ayudar un poco."_ pensó mientras daba un saludo para llamar la atención de Daria.

Daria se enderezó y mientras cambio su dirección para su cabina. "Hola Mack. ¿Cómo te va?" dijo mientras llegaba.

"No está mal supongo. No me importaría un poco de compañía si estas interesado y Jane también."

Percibiendo su estado de ánimo, Daria le dijo. "No, en absoluto. ¿Sería una mala idea si preguntara dónde esta Jodie?"

"Recogiendo uno los socios de su papá en el aeropuerto. Él la tiene trabajando para él a tiempo completo este verano para obtener alguna experiencia _"real"_ de negocios". El _"real"_ fue en forma de gruñido que hablado. "Se suponía que almorzáramos hoy, pero le cayó el trabajo en el último minuto. Estoy empezando a preocuparme, ella realmente sonaba estresada en el teléfono cuando hablé con ella."

"Es una lástima, me hubiera gustado verla". Daria agitó la mano para llamar la atención de Jane mientras ella traía dos porciones de pizza con un par de tragos en una pequeña bandeja.

Ella se sentó junto a Daria y dijo: "Hey, Mack, esperando a Jodie?

"No, su padre la envió en una misión crítica".

Daria miro a Mack y luego miró a Jane. "Parece que tenemos que montar una misión de rescate".

* * *

Helen limpia los restos de comida de la mesa. "Quinn, ¿dónde encontrar un restaurante francés, con un menú de comida para llevar?"

"Mo-om. Me estas haciendo trabajar este verano, tuve que encontrar un lugar para conseguir un almuerzo decente para los días de trabajo."

"Como si ser un empleado de ventas en el Cashman es un trabajo agotador para ti. Te pagan por ayudar a otras personas a comprar y obtienes un descuento de empleado, mayor que un comprador frecuente", dijo Daria como dejaba su ordenador portátil sobre la mesa y sacó un sobre grande en el portapapeles. "La entrega de una historia dentro del período de tres días mas permitidos, cuando le escribir el discurso, firme aquí por favor." Daria entregó el portapapeles a su madre y deslizó el sobre encima de la mesa.

"Es un placer Cariño. He tenido más gente felicitándome por ese discurso. Gracias. Hay una carta en la mesa de la 'Literatura de Acción' en la mesa para usted."

"Bien, probablemente otro rechazo. Por lo menos el discurso trabajo bien, tal vez puedo entrar en la política como redactor de discursos." Daria se da cuenta que en vez de la carta estándar, era un sobre de gran formato como suelen enviar por correo los manuscritos. Al abrirlo, se encontró una copia marcada de su publicación, una pila de documentos legales, y una carta formal:

**_Estimada Srta. Morgendorffer,_**

**_El manuscrito ha sido recientemente aceptado para su publicación, en espera de revisión menor. Adjunto se encuentra el manuscrito con las modificaciones recomendadas, junto con nuestros acuerdos de publicación y contratos. Por favor revise las ediciones recomendadas y presentar su manuscrito revisado y / o impugnaciones, en plazo de 30 días de recibo. Por favor, firmar y devolver los acuerdos de publicación con el manuscrito revisado._**

**_Gracias por elegir la literatura de Acción._**

Daria bajó la carta con una mirada de sorpresa y asombro en sus ojos, "Es oficial, Melody Powers vive".

"Hey Daria, es que es una nueva película que sale?" Jake respondió desde detrás de su papel.

Daria se acercó a él con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. "Papá, creo que es prematuro empezar a hablar de los derechos para película, sólo vendí una historia corta".

Helen salió de la cocina y abrazó a su hija: "¡Felicidades, hay que celebrar la venta de su primer cuento!"

"Mamá, por favor devuélveme el aliento o la celebración será poco tiempo."

Helen la soltó, pero se quedó cerca, "¿Cómo te gustaría celebrar?"

"A Dom Perignon '93?"

"Daria". Helen le dijo, volteando hacia abajo y manteniendo la mirada.

"El '94?"

Helen estrecho los ojos.

"Dom Perignon? Oye, ¿quién está comprando? Jake puso su papel hacia abajo con una mirada emocionada de su rostro.

Helen se voltio para dirigir la mirada hacia él con una velocidad sorprendente ", Jake, no estamos permitiendo que Daria celebre de esa manera, ella sigue siendo menor de edad."

Daria tomó la oportunidad de escape para comenzar a moverse hacia la escalera. "¿Qué tal todo el mundo en casa mañana para la cena? dame algo de dinero para alimentos y déjame tener algunos invitados más."

"Está bien, pero no alcohol."

"No te preocupes, no me dejan comprar las cosas buenas. Ah, y ¿podrías mirar los contratos de edición, puede ser que también aproveche la asesoría legal gratuita, mientras pueda." Con eso, Daria llegado a la cima de la escalera y evadió más preguntas.

Después de un par de segundos, Helen sonrió cuando oyó un golpe suave de una muchacha delgada saltando de alegría.

* * *

Un par de horas más tarde, Daria se sentó en la cama mirando una libreta pequeña. Al lado de la cama había una pequeña pila de papeles arrugados. "Maldita sea. Tenemos que llegar a algo para conseguirle tiempo libre, mientras trabaja en torno de dos hiperactivos padres. Me alegro de que sólo tenga que trabajar alrededor de uno de ellos". Daria tenía una mirada repentinamente triste en sus ojos como una realización severa apareció. "Porque si yo tengo dos, no podría ser yo mismo." Con renovada determinación, continuó la escritura y el problema de intercambio de ideas.

* * *

En la tarde de la mañana siguiente, una cansada Daria abrió la puerta donde afuera Mack esperaba.

"Espero que se te aya ocurrido algo. Cuando hablé con ella anoche, creo que fue de precios de motosierras".

"Tuve la suerte de encontrar algo temporal para alejarla de las cosas esta noche, pero a largo plazo, sigue siendo dudoso".

Daria deja pasar a Mack y mantuvo la puerta abierta cuando vio a Jane correr por la acera con su ropa de correr. Ella gritó: "Veo que decidió honrarnos con un agradable aroma como argumento esta mañana."

Mack miró sobre su hombro y tuvo éxito, "Hey, he sobrevivido a los vestuarios con el equipo de fútbol entero, hay necesidad de preocuparse por mi parte."

Como Jane llegó a la puerta, ella dio unos golpecitos en el hombro como saludo a Daria y le dijo: "Hey, he estado en la habitación cuando sacas el devorador olor de las botas... no?, por lo que no puedes comentar".

Daria los llevó a la sala de estar, donde las jarras de agua helada y el té estaban en la mesa de café, junto con tres vasos.

"En primer lugar, la buena noticia. Tengo una manera de conseguir a Jodie fuera esta noche".

Jane dijo: "Por lo menos es un comienzo, me temo entonces que la mala noticia es que no has llegado a una solución permanente todavía".

"Correcto".

Mack se agitó un poco, "Así que... que hay esta noche."

Daria se sonrojó y dijo tranquilamente: "Una pequeña fiesta aquí, esta noche".

Jane y Mack se miraron entre sí, y luego miraron a Daria. Jane se levantó y comenzó a buscar debajo de los cojines. -Muy bien, primero el vestido formal, ahora una fiesta. Sé que hay una vaina por aquí en alguna parte".

"Traje formal? Mack le dio una mirada confusa a Jane, luego esquivó una almohada desviada que originalmente se había dirigido a ella.

-Supongo que usted no lee la página de sociedad. Vamos Morgendorffer, saque uno, yo sé que Helena tiene múltiples copias de la gran noche".

Daria se levantó y caminó hasta el centro de entretenimiento como un prisionero, refunfuñando por el camino... refunfuña, refunfuña, "matar", refunfuña, refunfuña, "salchicha", refunfuña, refunfuña, "pequeño perro rabioso", refunfuña, refunfuña "y la danza en su tumba" A su regreso, ella sin miramiento lanza el periódico en el regazo de Mack.

-Muy bien, la cena abogados, está bien, tu madre da el discurso, así que ¿dónde esta ... .. Vaya!

-Gracias, ahora hacer el corte vertical hasta el abdomen"

"Lo siento Daria, sólo estoy sorprendido. Lo más que había visto alguna vez era ante tu vestido de graduación"

Jane se rió, "Daria, es mejor que te acostumbres. Así que, ¿por qué la fiesta esta noche?"

Daria ruborizada que había comenzado a desaparecer, se iluminó de nuevo. "El nacimiento literario de Melody Powers."

Con una mirada en blanco en ambos continuo:

"Mi primera historia de Melody Powers ha sido aceptada por una revista. Me convenció de una pequeña fiesta mi mamá y ahora lo usaremos como excusa para obtener a Jodie despegada esta noche por lo menos. Esperemos que esto nos de tiempo para llegar a un plan de largo o mediano plazo, antes de que Jodie estalle".

* * *

Jodie se desplomó ante el monitor de la computadora, las columnas de hojas de cálculo se estaban convirtiendo en una mancha vaga y los números eran tan incomprensible como los azteca. El timbre del teléfono la sacó de su letargo, "Buenas tardes, esta es la extensión 234, Jodie Landon al habla".

"Espero que estas teniendo una buena tarde, para un cambio."

"Oh Mack, es improbable".

"En realidad, me encontré con Daria Morgendorffer y hemos sido invitados a una pequeña fiesta esta noche para celebrar su publicación de una historia."

"Oh Mack, lo siento mucho. Papá me ha encargado de un servicio de cena esta noche, simplemente no puede escapar. ¿Por favor expresar mis disculpas a ella también? Apuesto a que tiene un par de sonrisas sobre esto".

"¿Estás segura que no puedes conseguir a alguien para que te sustituya?"

"Correcto, papá está usando esto para mostrarme cómo se manejan a los contratistas externos. Él estará por encima de mí como un halcón en toda la noche".

"Está bien, voy a hacérselo saber. Me estoy preocupando por ti, su padre apenas te da tiempo, inclusote da menos que cuando estabas en la escuela".

"Sigo diciéndome que esto es sólo hasta agosto".

"Bueno, espero que lo consigas. Adiós por ahora".

"Adiós, gracias por llamar. Informe a Daria que dije felicitaciones."

Jodie le devolvió la mirada en el monitor y se visualizan a su padre en una olla de un caníbal como el plato principal para la cena. "Estoy empezando a ver en dónde saca Daria algunas de sus ideas visuales".

* * *

Mack colgó el teléfono. "Malas noticias, no va a poder venir esta noche."

Daria parecía frustrado. "Maldita sea, ahora voy a tener que llamar para alguna ayuda externa." Daria pulsar un botón de marcación rápida y esperé brevemente antes de decir: "Hola Marianne, es Daria Morgendorffer. ¿Puedo hablar con mi madre? Gracias, puedo esperar". Daria pensaba mientras esperaba, "Oh, esto me va a costar".

* * *

Jodie había despejado finalmente su visión y comenzó a trabajar de nuevo. Cerca de media hora tras la llamada de Mack. Su padre, Andrew Landon, asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

"Jodie, acabo de recibir una llamada de Helen Morgendorffer. Has sido invitado a una celebración de Daria para su publicado. He oído que se ha convertido en un escritor de buenos discursos. Nunca es demasiado pronto para mantener buena comunicación de este tipo, si quieres ir a política. Tendré a Marsha manejando la cena de esta noche y podemos completar su formación en relaciones exteriores más tarde".

Jodie utiliza su cara de calma practicada, "Sí, señor. ¿A qué hora debo estar allí?".

"Seis. No se olvide de sacar el máximo provecho en ese tiempo. Sabiendo de discursos, es bueno siempre tener una mano." Tan rápido como había entrado, la cabeza de su padre se retiró de la puerta.

Jodie sonrió y pensó: "Veo en las maquinaciones infames de Daria Maquiavelo, gracias por este pequeño cambio. Gracias, amigo."

* * *

Helen dejo paras a Jodie a la casa con un alegre "Por favor pasa. Todo el mundo está en el comedor. ¿Cómo están tus padres?"

Ella puso una sonrisa encubierta, cuando Jodie respondió: "Están ocupados como siempre, pero por lo demás bien".

En la pared del fondo estaba un cartel con el estilo de James Bond con un cañón de un rifle. En su lugar fue Melodía Potencias, parecida sospechosamente a Daria en un esmoquin. Jake establece varias pizzas con un arsenal temible de ingredientes sobre la mesa, junto con platos y bebidas. Jodie se ha sorprendido un poco al ver a Quinn en la asistencia; Jane estaba allí, al igual que Mack. Al entrar, le dio un abrazo y un beso rápido. "Me alegro de que lo lograran."

Jane presiono una copa de champaña en la mano "Así que solo es jugo de uva, sólo tenemos que fingir. Que bueno verte aquí también".

Helen tomó una copa y la levanto "Un brindis para la autora más reciente en el mundo. Felicitaciones y los deseos mejores para una carrera larga y exitosa".

Varios asienten en realización de como Daria enfrentó a la multitud. -Sí, una larga carrera a juego de los intereses lascivos del público estadounidense". Helen llevó la mano a la frente y Jake levantó la copa una vez más, mientras Quinn y amigos de Daria se echaron a reír. Daria puso su vaso y nerviosa juntó las manos. "Um, gracias por estar aquí. Puedo ser un poco lento a veces con cosas como esta, pero yo agradezco el apoyo que he recibido de todos ustedes." Rompiendo su estado de ánimo nervioso, abrió la caja más cercana y le dijo: "Bien, ahora que la formalidad se a acabado, vamos a masacrar la pizza pizza".

* * *

El pequeño grupo continuó en un tono tranquilo y jovial. Quinn se quedó el tiempo suficiente para ser educado antes de salir para una cita. Mack estaba distrayendo a Jake con cuentos de hazañas de Kevin Thompson en el campo de fútbol, mientras que Jane era silencio en la negociación para una foto de Daria en su vestido formal con Helen.

Daria se inclinó hacia Jodie y dijo en voz baja, "Obtenerte fuera de casa también fue parte del motivo para la fiesta de esta noche. Mack nos dijo a Jane y ami con hincapié en como has estado últimamente, y nos preocupa demasiado. Una vez que las cosas terminen aquí, se le invita a una reunión en la parte de arriba para encontrar una manera de obtenerte algo de tiempo antes de que te explotes".

"Me sentaría muy bien un descanso. Me preguntaba si algo como esto fue convenientemente hecho, después de que su madre llamó a mi papá en menos de media hora después de que le dije a Mack que no podía hacerlo. Detecté una pista de su maniobra en eso".

"Yo no confirmo ni niego nada".

"Gracias de todos modos. Algunas de las cosas que estoy empezando a imaginar hace que sus viejas historias de horror para el señor O'Neill parezca un poco mansos".

"Confía en mí, eso es una buena señal. Es una excelente manera de sacar la frustración. Entonces, ¿Estas dentro?"

"Si hay la una mínima posibilidad de conseguir un descanso, estoy contigo. Además, técnicamente se cumplirían las órdenes de mi padre para mantenerse en contacto contigo".

"Es un placer darte motivos para que luego se lamente después tu padre". Daria sonrió.

* * *

Con la pizza repartida y los padres de la Morgendorffer en sus propios asuntos, los cuatro en silencio subieron las escaleras para ir a la habitación de Daria. Dos horas más tarde, se sentaron alrededor de la alfombra en la habitación de Daria, la réplica de esqueleto todavía en su lugar de honor en centro del frente. Almohadas, bebidas vacías y papeles alrededor de ellos en el suelo.

Daria se pellizcó la nariz y dijo: "No ahí mas opción, yo estaba esperando que no tendríamos que llegar a esto pero..." Daria sentía la misma sensación de molestia que tenía cuando era estudiante de segundo año, cuando se preparo para vestirse como su hermana para poner fin a la incursión de los hermanos menores en la mala poesía. "Podríamos crear una sociedad de honor para los líderes de la clase de los graduados. El Sr. Landon estaría encanto de tener a Jodie como u miembro inaugural de ese tipo de organización y no tendría un problema con dejarla asistir a las reuniones regulares. No tendrá que saber que ningún negocio real se realizara en ellas".

Jodie negó con la cabeza. "Está bien, digamos que puede conseguir un grupo de inauguración. Papá se asegurara de comprobar la exigencia el mismo. Cualquier grupo falso será descubierto en un minuto y él me cerrara las puerta".

"Es por eso que tendrá que ser legítimo. Tengo un contacto, un abogado que me ayude con eso".

Jane dice: "Está bien, así que creó un grupo legal. Jodie en el es obvio, pero ¿qué pasa con el resto del grupo? Una sociedad de uno sería tan sospechoso, y el Sr. Landon es lo suficientemente familiarizado con la generación que no podemos rellenar con estudiantes falso".

Daria suspiró profundamente, "Es por eso que yo elabore el plan como una opción final. Seríamos el resto de los miembros de la generación." Daria agitó la mano hacia sí misma y hacia Jane y Mack, que la miraron como si le brotaran ramas en la frente. "Junto con Jodie, somos los estudiantes mejore destacados de Lawndale High School en nuestras actividades respectivas. Mack, fuiste capitán del equipo de fútbol durante tres años, un récord escolar, además de que tuvo el mejor promedio del equipo. Jane, el artista hábil más sobresaliente al paso de los años... no, mejor dicho de todo el tiempo. Yo tenía el más alto porcentaje de la generación de graduados en Lawndale. Entre los cuatro cubrimos Arte, Liderazgo, Escolaridad y Deportes. Con lo preocupante como suena, somos el producto de la cosecha de la clase de '99. "

Jane miró a Daria, "Explique a mí, si tenía el porcentaje más alto, por que Jodie fue la que dio el discurso".

Jodie dijo "La dirección de la escuela me favoreció. Específicamente, declaró que la posición del mejor estudiante es con el mejor promedio, en caso de empate, el que tenga mayor actividades de la escuela sería elegido".

"Ambos teníamos 4.0, por lo tanto, me salvé de tener que hacer un discurso de despedida. Gracias por ser tan activa, Jodie". Daria dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Volviendo al plan, esto nos dará una organización que cubra para realizar reuniones periódicas, así obtendremos a Jodie lejos del estrés."

"Al igual que necesito otra actividad para ayudarme a salir de los actuales. Esto está empezando a sonar como a trabajo del que yo quiero evitar". Jodie sonaba desanimado.

Jane miró con incredulidad, "Daria, te graduaste, has sido aceptado en balsa, y ya no necesita más actividades extracurriculares. Ciertamente no lo quieres pero esto podría hacerte quedar como líder, no me gustara que quede en mi conciencia".

"Está bien Mack, ¿Cuál es tu objeción?". Daria dijo con un dejo de frustración.

"Usted quiere que yo sea el único miembro masculino de una organización exclusiva con tres mujeres inteligentes y hermosas. ¿Qué hay allí para que me oponga?" Su reacción resultó en evadir la almohada de Daria, pero lo puso en el camino de una de Jane. El almohadazo de Jodie finalizado con el asalto.

Daria continuó: "Si fuera por otro, ni siquiera yo lo consideraría. Recuerde, vamos a estar en control. Podemos definir la agenda, o falta de ella. Si le resulta muy embarazoso, lo puede dejar fuera su curriculum vitae. No vamos a tener que hacer ningún trabajo real si no lo desea. Esto parece nuestra mejor opción. ¿Estamos de acuerdo entonces?"

Tres débil respuestas de "aceptamos" llegaron.

Daria sacó un bloc de notas. "Ahora para el siguiente paso, el establecimiento de esta organización y no dejar nada sospechoso conduzca a nosotros".

* * *

La Sra. Carol Murphey, Abogado, vio los documentos a través de sus bifocales. Después de unos momentos, ella miró a la joven sentada al otro lado del escritorio de ella. "Esto es muy inusual, pero entiendo su objetivo. ¿Estos profesores darán las recomendaciones que estás esperando?"

"Creo que ellos entienden lo suficientemente bien como para tener gran confianza en la predicción de sus recomendaciones".

"Esto parece ser un montón de trabajo para ir a través de su amigo, ¿estás seguro de esto?"

"Sí, estamos seguros de ello. Por favor, no pregunte por los detalles, pero aprendí hace un año lo importante que son tus amigos. Jodie fue un amigo para mí, incluso cuando yo no estaba interesado, tenemos que hacer esto".

"Siempre y cuando entiendas que si yo voy a hacer esto, esto será una organización que continuara después de que ti y sus amigos. Le darás a tu amigo, el descanso que necesita, pero será necesario el compromiso acordado en ti. Vuelvo a preguntar, ¿está seguro?".

Daria su voz era vacilante, pero firme: "Yo estoy seguro".

* * *

Durante la siguiente semana, varias cartas llegaron a la oficina de la Sra. Murphey, patrocinador de la Sociedad de Honor de Líderes Estudiantiles de Lawndale High School.

**... Es con gran honor que yo recomiende a la Srta. Jodie Landon como representante de la inauguración para la Sociedad de Honor de Líderes Estudiantiles de Lawndale High School.**

**_Angela Li_**

**_Directora de Lawndale High School_**

**... El Sr. Michael MacKenzie ha sido el representante del atleta estelar bien reconocido y es mi recomendación para la posición de liderazgo deportivo.**

**_El entrenador Gibson_**

**... El placer es todo mío que sugiera cordialmente a la Srta. Jane Lane como la estudiante de arte con más talento y motivación que he tenido la oportunidad de enseñar.**

**_Claire Defoe_**

**... La excelencia académica demostración impulsada por la Srta. Daria Morgendorffer es una de las razones por las que sigo siendo un maestro. Sólo un tonto ignoraría su calidad de representante para la Sociedad de Honor de Líderes Estudiantiles de Lawndale High School.**

**_Anthony Demartino_**

Dentro de un día de haberlas recibido, cuatro cartas más se enviaron desde la oficina de la Sra. Murphey.

* * *

Michelle Landon examinaba la carta, suprimiendo la necesidad de abrirlo ya que no podía leer nada a través del sobre opaco. Se apresuró a dejar la carta a un lado como un sonido de la cocina anunciaba la llegada de su pequeño hijo, Evan, en esa habitación.

Jodie apenas había pisado la casa cuando su madre se acercó. "¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué recibiste una carta de un prestigioso abogado?"

Al darse cuenta el nombre, Jodie forzó una cara seria, "No tengo idea, mamá." Abrió el sobre y leyó:

**Estimada Srta. Landon **  
Jodie pensó para sí misma. Con todo mi práctica yo probablemente debutaría en el teatro, si alguna vez tengo tiempo. Ella sostuvo la carta hacia su madre y dijo con una voz menos entusiasta: "Mira mamá, otro honor para variar, pora que lo enmarques en la pared. Supongo que quieres que me inscriba a este también".

Por recomendación de la facultad de Lawndale High School, tengo el honor de invitarle a la Sociedad de Honor de Líderes Estudiantiles de Lawndale High School como representante de la posición "Liderazgo Estudiantil". Esta organización reconoce los logros de los graduados recientes, acumulada a través de su carrera en la preparatoria. Cuatro estudiantes serán elegidos cada año, en representación del Arte, Atletismo, Escolaridad y Liderazgo Estudiantil. Esta sociedad proporcionará un lugar para reconocer su duro trabajo en la preparatoria y proporcionar un ambiente para estos líderes estudiantiles en preparación para su futuro.

Usted está invitado a la comida y la presentación formal de la reunión organizada el próximo miércoles a las 12:00 del mediodía en el Centor Cívico de Lawndale. Los padres son bienvenidos para el almuerzo, mientras yo me reunire en privado con los nuevos miembros durante la reunión de la organización.

Atentamente

_Carol Murphey _

Patrocinador

* * *

Ya avanzada la tarde, Jane y Daria se relajan en la cama de Jane, mirando el Mundo Enfermo y Triste sobre la cintas de vídeo. Trent intervino con la carta de Jane. "Um, Janey, ¿No te has metido en algunos problemas del que no me has hablado? Hey Daria, lamento no haber podido llegar a la fiesta. Ya sabes, un concierto es un concierto". Daria le sonrío con complicidad.

Jane cogió la carta y la abrió. Mientras leía, le dijo a su hermano, "Es parte del plan para ayudar a Jodie. El abogado es un cómplice de Daria. Nada de qué preocuparse..." La voz de Jane se duplico en volumen con: "... Lo que el infierno! Vestimenta formal!".

Daria desarrollado una pequeña sonrisa maligna. "Tenemos que hacer que se vea bien, además, ahora te llevare de compras".

* * *

Carol Murphey se situó en el podio de la sala de reuniones del Centro Cívico de Lawndale, una señora respetada en su setenta, con el pelo blanco y grandes lentes bifocales. Sentados en la mesa de su izquierda estaba Jodie con un vestido azul pálido y Mack en un esmoquin, ya su derecha Daria en su vestido negro y Jane con un vestido rojo con un breve conjunto de manga larga, de cuello en V. Sentados en las mesas detrás de que ellos estaban Helen y Jake, Andrew y Michelle, Amanda Lane y el Sr. y Sra. MacKenzie. Un fotógrafo y reportero estaban cerca para tomar notas y fotos. "Por lo tanto, mis felicitaciones a los miembros de inauguración, Jodie Landon, Jane Lane, Michael MacKenzie y Daria Morgendorffer. Ahora una palabra del presidente designado, la Srta. Morgendorffer".

Daria nerviosa subió al podio. "Gracias Sra. Murphey. Gracias también a la facultad de Lawndale High por nuestra recomendación de nuestras candidaturas, la Cámara de Comercio de Lawndale por la donación de la habitación y por haber proporcionando la comida, y sobre todo, a nuestros padres para proporcionar el apoyo y la orientación que hizo posible todo esto. Ahora, por favor, disfrutar de sus comidas. Después, la sociedad se reunirá con la Sra. Murphey para comenzar nuestras tareas de la organización. Con el apoyo de todos, esperamos hacer de esta sociedad todo lo que estaba destinado a ser. "

Después del almuerzo los padres se marcharon y todo había sido despegado, la banda de los cuatro y Carol se relajaron en torno a una mesa pequeña. Daria estaba hablando, "Así que por que me tome la presidencia fue parte del acuerdo con Carol para que estableciera de todo este lío, además de la agonía de la compra de un vestido de Jane."

Jane miró a Jodie y Mack, "No era tanto como las compras de Daria para su vestido".

"Oficialmente, vamos a trabajar juntos todos los miércoles por la tarde en un lugar de nuestra elección para desarrollar la Carta y los estatutos de la sociedad y relacionarse con los demás para mejorar nuestro futuro. La realidad es que los cuatro de nosotros pueden emplear ese tiempo en que creamos conveniente, especialmente para dar a nuestro amigo Jodie el tiempo libre que necesita. Sin embargo, Carol quiere que se trata más de lo que tenemos en mente, así que habrá una futura organización de reconocimientos para la siguiente generación de graduados. Se requerirá una carta real y el desarrollo. Esa es la parte final de mi contrato, voy a estar trabajando con ella para su desarrollo. Cada uno de ustedes tiene alguna aportación que elija y la aprobación final será por votación, aunque si decide no participar, que también estará bien. Jodie, finalmente hemos negociado lugares, voy a ser el lider de trabajo por los demás y se puede aflojar y tener tiempo para disfrutar".

Jodie se limpio una lágrima "Gracias a todos. No puedo creer la cantidad de molestias que se han ido por mí. Especialmente Daria, sin ofender, pero ¿por qué?"

"Jodie, es algo difícil de explicar por completo, digamos que me sentí una semejanza hacia ti y quería compartir algo de lo que he podido disfrutar, incluso si eso significaba tener que hacer algunas de las mismas cosas que casi te condujo a loco".

Jane metió la mano en su bolso negro de gran tamaño y sacó un montón de videos. "Hablando de compartir lo que nos gusta, tengo cuatro horas de _El Mundo Enfermo y Triste_, hay un televisor y la vídeo por ahí, tendremos una tarde para matar el tiempo".

Daria golpeó su mano sobre la mesa y dijo: "Esto cierra la sesión de la organización de la Sociedad de Honor de Líderes Estudiantiles de Lawndale High School . Ahora vamos a retirarnos para participar en lo que esta sociedad tenía la intención de ser".

Carol, vio a los cuatro jóvenes reunir las sillas alrededor de la televisión. "Me gusta cómo estos jóvenes se cuidan los unos al otros, me da la esperanza en nuestro futuro".

* * *

**Para el próximo capitulo se titula "** **Cómo calmar un alma confundida" **

**Gracias a Richard Lobinske por permitir traducir esta obra y a todos los que están leyendo este fic**


	5. AVISO

Subire hasta la proxima semana el siguiente capitulo de El ultimo verano y Daria / Dorian... gracias a todos


End file.
